In Story Books
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: Hermione would do anything to avenge Ron's death. She'd sell her soul to the devil himself, Aro. But she did not expect the life she would lead with the devil and how it would change her, even the way she views things. She grew darker than one would expect of a heroine and then she found love, but everything is not as it seems in story books. Hermione/Aro
1. In Story Books

Disclaimer: The following characters are owned by their respective companies.

Warning: Non graphic mention of rape, adult situations and tragic character death.

A/N: Inspired by the works of other fiction writers in these genre, particularly Sarhea.

 **In Story Books**

* * *

 _In story books, there are always heroines. They are always strong, courageous and forthright. They come in all shapes and sizes. She would have been a great heroine,one the wizardry world would have sung praises of in years to come. But the realities of war was a far cry from the heroics of stories._

They did not know that Ronald Weasley was possessed, warped by the horcrux in the pendant they passed around until they could destroy it. All they could see was his anger. It cannot be said that they were not unaffected either. Harry was increasingly depressive and despondent. Hermione was feeling scared, Dumbledore had just been killed by their Potions Master and he gave them scant and vague instructions on destroying the horcruxes that gave the Dark Lord his power.

As Ron poised to leave them, the three argued and fought. He threw accusations, his irrational jealousy fueling his rage. But somehow, in a twist of fate, instead of him walking away and the two being able to go back to their camp, the savage monster of the Dark Lord closed in. Ron was the first who noticed the unnatural silence of their surroundings and bid his companions to be quiet.

Ronald Weasley, seemed to be the dullest amongst the Weasley brothers, had always been a fast thinker. Even though he was warped by the horcrux' darkness, Ron was the same boy who beat McGonagall's wizard chess board. He dove for Harry's invisibility cloak, stunned Harry and Hermione and threw the cloak on them as he tried to distract Fenrir from his friends' tracks.

When Fenrir came upon him, he faced the werewolf in a way that Gryffindor himself would have been proud of. He fought hard, he wasn't the usual victim that Fenrir feasted on after all, his favorites were young children. Perhaps, his fighting back, had been the reason for the brutality and death that the werewolf brought him. In the end, however, Fenrir won the upperhand.

In his desperation, Harry was almost able to fight off the body bind that Ron put him in, horror setting in, as he had been in the same situation before, having watched Dumbledore attacked in the Astronomy Tower. Only this, was a magnitude times worse. It had Harry thinking that perhaps, death by Snape's hand is kinder than one at Fenrir's. It would later on solidify what he'd seen from Snape's memories, that Dumbledore indeed asked his friend to deliver a friendlier death than one he'd have in the hands of the curse brought upon by the ring and in the hands of either Bellatrix or Fenrir Greyback.

Both teenagers were heavily bound by a dying boy's spell. Ron, despite his seeming weakness in spells, powered this body bind with all his strength, brought upon by his desperation to save his friends. Hermione looked on, her mind slowly breaking as Ron's body was violated. Their nightmares would haunt them for the rest of their lives and his face and body a grim reminder of why they fought on.

Fenrir was a vicious monster. Gluttony came with lust and as he consumes most anything in his path, his hatred of wizards and witches knows no bounds. He feasted on Ron's young body, and then, proceeded to devour him. Bile rose on both Hermione and Harry's throats that had they not been bound by Ron's spell, they would have thrown up.

Harry's grief and anger, simmered and boiled. While Hermione's mind hardened. Both are just seeing how ugly war could be. Fenrir would later leave. Hours later, the dead boy's spell would be unbound. Harry and Hermione had no choice but to recoup, go back to the Weasleys, to bring their dead son's mangled remains.

Ron's remains would be cremated, a precaution against his being a werewolf. But he was given hero's funeral with all the members of the Order in attendance. The Weasleys were devastated, the ugly truth of war finally stepping into their household. They had been lucky during the first war it seems. Ron's death was a terrible tragedy and Hermione's resolve at vengeance was cemented upon seeing Molly Weasley's quiet sobs.

The Order made Harry rest for a while. But Hermione forced them to let her go. She didn't say why she needed to go but they let her. They don't know if she's running away and they can't really blame her if she is. But she promised Harry victory, even if it is at the cost of her soul.

* * *

 _Immortality would ensure that she can match the monster who violated her beloved friend, it would ensure she can fight off the other monsters so Harry can face his destiny. She knows, however, that it would take more than the Dark Lord's death to finish the war that had long festered in her adoptive world. Immortality would ensure that she can rise up from the ashes and fight while her enemies are growing old or dying. But it was the first step to her damnation. Her 11-year-old self would have been horrified at her actions, of breaking the Laws of Physics and the basic tennets of magic._

Due to the problems Hogwarts faced, such as having Death Eaters as administrators and teachers, Irma Pince had not noticed that she lost a good number of books from the Restricted Section as she had been too busy making sure the student body remained for the most part, unharassed. The missing books would all either pertain to the lives and works of Nicholas Flamel, the mechanics of vampirism, creating permanent bonds, protection shields, occlumency and a 1500 year-old book on the Volterran Treaty.

Nicholas Flamel was not that hard to find, especially if you looked hard enough. It only took Hermione a good 23 days to locate the old couple and 4 days to get them to talk to her. It seems rumors were good in making people think that something indestructible can be destroyed. But Hermione was not easily conned. She pointed out the stone's indestructibility to its Creators, Nicholas and Perenelle and begged them to help her.

They had really wanted to rest. But to leave the stone without a guardian posed for bigger problems. But they cannot allow for its misuse and despite being a Gryffindor and as far as the couple can see, a good person, Hermione was already walking through the gray lines of decision. Nicholas agreed for a price. The price being, was that she would always be the stone's guardian. She had no choice but to agree. It was an experimental procedure, with only a 78% of succeeding (meaning her survival) but Flamel was positive that they could make it work. They fused it with her heart.

The pain she went through as the old wizard performed the necessary procedure made the teenaged witch scream. But her screams ceased as she remembered Ron's pain and anguish. Her resolve strengthened and her silence was a puzzle Nicholas and Perenelle would ponder over as they settled their affairs for good.

* * *

 _The Volterran Treaty was established by the old Wizengamot, long before Hogwarts was established. The Volturi had just conquered over the old rule of the Romanians. It was a courtesy that the then open-minded regime had advocated. A long worded agreement that the Wizengamot preferred the new government over the old animalistic bacchanalia. They only agreed to maintain the secrecy of the supernatural world with a few tiny details. These had been one of those details. Under an amendment to the Treaty, they have a clause that a coven may protect a witch and fight her battles provided she proves her worth to the coven and gives them a life in return._

Hermione feared that Voldemort may approach the vampires for support, Dumbledore once mentioned the possibility during one of the Order meetings that the teenagers were not allowed to attend but listened in on. They already have the werewolves in their group but the vampires fight in a more organized manner and therefore would make better soldiers. She knew what she had to do. She prepared for this in less than a month but she was confident she'd managed. Meanwhile, she assured Harry that she'll be back with reinforcements.

It took a phone call before she was escorted from her hotel some towns away from Volterra. The three kings were amazed that someone from the wizardry world remembered the old pact. But her request to be taken, not just by any coven, but by Volturi itself was unprecedented. No other witch dared to pit herself against the reigning power. Aro delighted when he was allowed a peak into her thoughts, he exclaimed with an almost childish glee that her mind is like a wonderful vast library waiting for him to explore. He kissed her hand and sincerely told her that he'd regret it if she fails as he wants to walk into the library of her mind once more. She knew then, that she would have to practice her Occlumency skills harder so that they would become second nature, if she were to stay with this coven.

In an instant, she was pitted against the powers of the Volturi. After what felt like hours (for the vampire who fought against the witch), when only moments had passed, Hermione sat in a chair still encased by her erected shield and read on while the vampires surrounding her turned to physically attacking her shield. They had, of course, failed. Aro was laughing in joy by the scene about him, Caius looked on suspiciously, while Marcus, simply looked bored.

Hermione got up from her chair, walked while still encased by her shield. She then approached the kings and walked on the center of the dais. The room stood still, the guards uncertain on how to protect their masters from such a threat. Dimitri jumped, to physically restrain her but quickly bounced off from her shield.

Hermione broke through Renata's physical shield. The guards around them would have held their breath had they needed to breath and exclamations started to fill the chambers as she got nearer. Renata was about to throw herself physically at the intruder but was thrown out of the shield as Hermione placed her hand on Aro's cheek. The ancient closed his eyes in pleasure as he understood Hermione's reason for vengeance, her fusion with the philosopher's stone and her strength of will. For the first time since he was turned, Aro was obsessed.

* * *

 _Before she could choose who amongst the member of the Volturi, Aro volunteered to be her protector. She had been surprised. She thought he was married and that would invalidate him as candidate according to the treaty. However, since the literature about his coven had not been updated in a thousand years, it did not narrate the death of his wife just a century before. Of course, Marcus was also a widower, but Aro wanted to have this fiery prize. Especially, when he found out that he did not need to turn her into a vampire because she'll remain immortal as he and this means they could utilize her powers for the coven's endeavors. Before, Aro chose a subservient beautiful wife. Sulpicia was a very beautiful human, she possessed everything he looked for in a mate and in turn, became a very beautiful vampire. He was disappointed by her lack of abilities but this did not sway him from his intent of making her his wife in his loneliness seeing as both his sworn brothers gained their mates. It was not a love match but she had been a good wife, until Didyme's death, when she needed to be locked up in the tower and only had Corin to keep her from boredom. He knew she resented her incarceration and already started to resent him, unlike Athendora who really loved Caius and willingly retired to such a life. But he did not pay it much heed, until she committed suicide in her desperation. He had not had the initiative to seek another wife until Hermione came._

It was a small hurried ceremony, but Aro made a show of giving invitations to all the known covens and as was the practice of his time, gifts to his "guests" for the upcoming nuptials despite their being unable to attend given the brief preparations for the wedding. He uncharacteristically agreed, for both of them to be bound in fidelity within the marriage and for neither to be able to kill the other in any means and even through the use of other people. But he added the clause that Hermione should be prepared to satiate his sexual needs. In another world, and in another time, Hermione would have grown embarrassed by this statement, but she only accepted passively knowing that Aro's desire would help her in her cause. Although, She was a bit put off by his casual boasting of being the first man to touch his bride, but she came to understand that the vampire she's marrying was born from a different time.

Hermione had been prepared to actually marry into the Volturi, she had not expected the speed upon which she would accomplish her goals. She placed her small beaded bag on the bedside, it was stocked with an array of blood replenishing, healing potions and bags of blood. She had expected pain, not just with the removal of the last vestiges of her innocence but with the intercourse with a vampire.

But he surprised her with his uncharacteristic gentleness. Perhaps it had been due to his consideration, but it could be his growing obsession with the girl. Marcus would later tell him that the bond of affection is growing for Aro. It would not yet grow for the girl, but Aro remains hopeful, that he could erase some of her pains and that perhaps, he need not to be lonely for the rest of his immortal life.

It took 8 days, not counting breaks (meaning Heidi gave Aro the occasional tourist or for Hermione to eat and attend her toilet) for both Aro to be physically sated and Hermione to be satisfied that they conceived. Despite Aro and the rest of the coven's objections, a pregnant Hermione left Volterra to help Harry seek out the remaining horcrux.

* * *

 _Nobody knew of her condition during the war. Being a witch, her pregnancy with the dhampir progressed as it does a normal one. Besides, with the planning she put in before she even went to Volterra, they managed to get most of the horcruxes. She was almost tortured in the Malfoy manor when the Volturi guards rescued them with Dobby's help. Demitri had never been more highly praised by his master for his ability._

 _The wizardry populace was surprised by the participation and help of the vampires, as Aro used the excuse that Voldemort has the werewolves on his side and according to the Volterran Treaty, the Volturi's goal of maintaining the secrecy of the supernatural world goes before anything else. Nobody dared turn it down in their desperation. There were a few raised bows however, when he kissed the hand of one Hermione Granger, a Hogwarts student. Harry presumed that this was the help she was talking about. Hermione could only nod but did not explain how she courted their favor. They would win the war, the wizardry population felt both thankful and wary of the ancient vampire coven and did not know what to think of when it was rumored that innocent muggleborn, Hermione Granger courted their help._

Hermione's work is not yet done, as somehow Fenrir managed to escape in the midst of the battle. But she knows she is only months away from the birth of her child. She has to retreat, at least for a while, to Volterra to give birth to her child.

When the battle ended and the victory was won, Harry would receive a note near his bed that Hermione wants no more part in the wizardry world as she saw the horrors of its worst but that she would always remain to be his friend and that she is a letter away, but not to seek her out for a while because she is trying to compose herself. Harry sought the comforting arms of Ginny. He understood just how deeply Ron's death had wounded Hermione and how the war scarred all of those involved for life.

* * *

 _They didn't know what to make of her and they didn't really know how to tell her story except in all its simplicity. They wrote her part as a heroine, a child trapped between the two worlds, facing the biases and prejudices of her adoptive world. They wrote of how brilliant she is, her role as strategist and support for the hero of the Wizardry realm. They wrote that she sought the vampires to fight for the light, but did not speculate on how she got them to do it. For, Hogwarts: A History, is a school book after all. They only wrote of her disillusionment due to war but not that she grew disillusioned with the wizardry world itself. There were rumors that she made a pact with the devil for immortality and consorted with vampires. But then again, there were many other rumors that the wizardry world did not know what to believe._

Hermione went home with Aro to Volterra. Aro, a manipulative scheming murderer, is also a good masseuse. He rubbed his bride's feet, with such loving care that Hermione would often look at him suspiciously. He gave her jewelries, chocolates and flowers. Until, Hermione told him that she hates flowers and prefers books instead. She still hasn't allowed him to go past her surface thoughts even though he tries to cajole her into it. Who knew red eyed vampires can give puppy dog eyes?

Thus, he started lavishing her with all sorts of books as present and allowed her, the first person other than himself and the one who installed the temperature control of his priced library, to walk inside his personal library. His former wife Sulpicia was simply not interested. There, Hermione found carved works, scratched literature, tomes and scrolls from different periods of time, some even older than her groom who was born during the Bronze Age. She gave him the first spontaneous kiss she ever gave him outside of their marital bed. She may not have fallen in love with him quite yet, but the books are helping.

His sense of humor was weird, it was to be expected, he was from another time. But he found her to be funny, even when she wasn't trying to be. He had almost forgotten what it was like to feel human emotions in the passing time. She reminded him of these. He was also a very attentive father to be, listening to the thoughts of his offspring while in the womb. He was often found with his hand on her bare stomach, figuring out what his offspring is up to, giving his wife a glass of blood (Hermione had long ago stopped thinking where he got the blood from) when his child thirsts. Or he could be found ordering his guards to procure whatever human food, his wife craved for. While he took the time to do his work as one of the rulers of the Volturi, every free moment he had was spent with his hand on her bare belly and speaking to the baby as if it could understand him. He explained that the baby could understand emotions and neurological reflexes and it enjoys his presence. Hermione would roll her eyes when she found him reading pregnancy and child care books.

Hermione was of course, very useful to him and the Volturi. Unbidden, she sought permission from the three to set up intricate networks of shields and protection around the city of Volterra and the fortress itself, making it impossible for anyone to apparate within its bounds. Hermione would later on invent a unique shield, which makes anyone who thinks of malicious intents towards the Volturi be thrown out of city bounds. She had only wanted the best for her would be child. Or children, if you ask Aro who is hopeful, that this offspring would not be their last.

The proud husband would later be found inviting different covens to Volterra and seeing their reaction to the protection of the city and fortress. Because of Hermione's reluctance at introductions as his consort, he only offered that a witch sought the protection of his coven under the Volterran Treaty and left it at that.

As Hermione planned, she was able to finish the intricate network of shields and protection around Volterra before she gave birth to a beautiful girl she and her husband would name Aurelia.


	2. Snapshots

Warning: Dark themes, character death and dark Hermione

 **Snapshots**

* * *

 **Volterra, Italy, 2000**

Carlisle and his family stood in the throne room of Volterra, while a woman, unmistakably human stood by Aro's throne. Edward noted that he could not read anyone's thoughts as soon as they walked in Volterra, Carlisle informed him of the shields the Volturi had erected within the city and in the fortress itself. But having remembered the wedding invitation of Aro a few years back and on the comment of the Denali clan that he married an immortal witch, the vampires of the Olympic Coven did not comment on her presence. Until she spoke, "We need your help, Carlisle, your family and you. In fact, we have been gathering forces to face the most dangerous enemy, vampires had ever faced."

"These are the memories of their victims." Before they could react, the woman beside Aro drew a silvery mist like object from a bowl set beside her and they found themselves sharing different collected memories from those who've face Fenrir Greyback. They saw the wolf and the army he's slowly gathering, murder and mutilate as they went along. Their victims would have died painfully, lived painfully or scarred, turned into werewolves themselves. Their victims were either from the magical world, vampires or mere humans; people who were innocent of any wrong doing and many far too young to defend themselves.

 _A vibrantly distinct memory had been of three teenagers, they were arguing when a boy hushed them and told them to keep still. He cast a spell at the two before throwing a cloak that renders them invisible and scentless. He then set about cleaning after their tracks and scent. "Remember Hermione, the most power piece on the chessboard is the queen. Protect the king of our chessboard." The boy told his friends before turning to face Fenrir who was about to walk into the clearing._

"Do you understand now, my friend?" Aro asked. Carlisle nodded. He and his family were in shock from what they saw. They realized that even though vampires do drink out of humans, this is nowhere near the villainy the werewolf and his army caused. "The wizardry world had been doing cleaning up, but even with all the aurors they have at their disposal, and it isn't much as the wizardry world is just recovering from war, they have no chance of being able to face the army Greyback built." Hermione noted. "Weren't you the girl hidden in that cloak?" Emmett asked. Hermione nodded, but her eyes looked distant instead of looking at the person who asked.

Esme looked stricken at this. "You were far too young to…" Hermione shook her head. "No, not really, many of Greyback's victims are much younger than I was when I saw what I did." She answered. Aro then placed a hand on her arm comfortingly. It was a simple gesture of comfort but it was the first sincere emotion other than passion for acquisition that Aro had ever shown in the time Carlisle knew him. He somehow felt happy at this. He looked at his family. They seem to all be at one mind. "We'll help you out, Aro." He spoke out much to his old friend's relief and joy.

* * *

 **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Before the School Term, 2009**

Jane looked up from her seat as a boy approached her young mistress who was being fitted for her Hogwarts robes. He faintly smelt of dogs. "Hi! I'm Teddy Lupin. Are you going to Hogwarts, too?" The boy cheerfully asked. Her mistress smiled. "Yes, I am. My name is Aurelia Romano." She shyly introduced herself, despite the glamour, the predatory beauty of her vampire heritage showing through. The boy smiled. "You're not from England are you? You have such a nice accent." Aurelia nodded. "Yes, I'm from Italia. But my mother is from England." She explained. The two then started talking about what house they wanted to be sorted into.

The boy's parents walked in the shop and Jane shivered, 'werewolf, she thought to herself, forcing down the feeling to flee or growl, Hermione informed them that the wizards who have this affliction are not all like Fenrir but rather live harmoniously with everyone around them. She knows her scent and that of her young mistress is covered by the glamour, but they have definitely retained their senses. At least the wolf, or any other supernatural being wouldn't know that they're vampires. "This are my parents, Remus and Tonks Lupin." Teddy proudly introduced. "This is Aurelia Romano, she's from Italy but she's going to attend Hogwarts this fall. He explained to his parents. Hands were shook and Jane could only watch in horror as Aurelia shook the wolf's hand. The wolf did not even feel or smell anything untoward. Aurelia looked at Jane nervously, feeling uneasy without knowing why, the Volturri had shielded her from the wolves after all. "Young mistress, since you are done here, perhaps it is wise to join your parents." She only said. Aurelia nodded and Jane half-dragged the little girl away before any words were added.

* * *

 **Volterra, Italy, 1886**

Corin had only been gone for a while, whilst Chelsea had been away for a few days on Volturi business when Sulpicia finally had the courage to do what she needed to and had wanted to do for centuries now. She did not even remember what her life had been before she was turned. She did not know what happiness is like, do not remember the feel of sunlight, and most of all, she cannot remember what love is like. If she could feel anything, she knows it would be hatred. She would hate Athenodora, her unconditional love for her sadistic puerile husband, Caius. She would hate her for her ability to feel love as she, Sulpicia, do not feel anything.

She locked her doors and blocked the windows, even though it is a long distance from the ground. The guards are outside, leaving her to her own devices in her rooms. Her husband is far away in his throne room, the representation of the one thing he'd only ever loved. She took the oil she was able to procure, she doused herself with it and then grabbed one of the candles lighting the room. She lit herself with the candle, suppressing the screams coming from her throat.

It would be a moments too late before they would find her burnt ashes, identified only by the necklace she's always worn, signifying her status as a Volturi wife.

Aro did not know what to feel after finding her corpse. Suddenly, he felt very lonely but he was surprised that he did not turn morose as his sworn brother, Marcus did, upon the death of his wife, Didyme. If anything, he felt relief. All he knew is that Sulpicia had been very unhappy, despite Corin's power. Sulpicia had been a good wife, one expected of someone his stature, but perhaps despite all their years together, he'd never truly loved her.

* * *

 **Volterra, Italy, 1999**

Once you tasted the forbidden, you get a taste for it. Breaking into the homes of deceased Death Eaters is not easy, but if you are determined, you can get around anything. Hermione had for the count and with the help of mercenary and only too willing goblins from Gringotts who got a substantial 10% of the value of whatever could be found inside, broke through several homes of dark families, with the blessing of the Ministry and only asked for books as her fees. The ministry and even the rest of the wizardry world, not an imaginative lot and quite backwards in their thinking how a few books can give a person power, gave in. Harry and her friends lobbied for her cause, knowing that this at least ties her down to the wizardry world. The loot she found, she freely gave to the Ministry's foundation for those left orphaned by the war and as bounty for the criminals killed during. In this way, even Hermione herself earned a substantial vault. So, did her friends and their families, but really, those are spoils of war, and the wizardry world in all it's medieval way of thinking did not begrudge them this.

Many of the books found their way to Hogwarts' library but many others along with a few precious spell and charmed antiques of power, Hermione kept for herself in the library she now shared with her spouse. Aro had been very happy with their new rare acquisitions and was once more patting himself in the back upon having such a clever wife. Hermione paid Gringotts to break through some of the curses, Bill Weasley for some and sought help from master curse breakers for the others. There were some failures in her endeavors but still she was able to gain more. She needed to the knowledge to create a formidable shield, more aggressive and more protective than the one they had in Hogwarts and a way to prevent apparition, set up of floo or any other sort of magical transportation within the walls of Volterra and eventually the city itself. She only allowed one gateway that can easily be policed.

Her daughter is a few months old and Hermione felt that even with the wards she'd set up earlier, they needed more protection. The strongest wards, shields and spells require human life or blood. It is naïve to think that the Hogwarts founders and the later administrators did not incorporate this in the creation of their wards and shields. Her younger self would have balked at such dark magic. Hermione was beyond caring as she remembered the young children caught up in the terror that the Death Eaters spread within the magical world she knew. Her daughter is young and susceptible and her parents have made many enemies.

She ordered the guards to bring her the worst criminals, ensure that they will not be missed. With the crimes many of them had committed, they would be destined for death row or at the very least be sentenced to life. It was her first direct order as a mistress of Volterra. She used the life essence of some of them for protective as well as offensive wards and barriers while the rest she used to power spells and enchantments she is experimenting on, how to make a vampire or in the case of her hybrid daughter, to have a powerful glamor be able to blend in and not be detected for their vampirism. Caius had been inclined at first to stop her when he heard about her order, given that the guards provided her an almost 300 head count but when he found out her reasons for procuring them, he backed out and provided help when he can. This would after all ensure that his Athenodora would not need to be trapped in her tower with only Corin in company. Aro had once again been so proud and Marcus just didn't care.

* * *

 **Volterra, Italy, Late 1997**

Aro covertly observed his bride, still not relinquishing his hold on the book that only half way held his attention. He was surprised by his pregnant wife yesterday, when she did not flinch but stood steadily beside him as he and his brothers ordered the death of a vampire who broke their law. She did not even react as he expected when he ordered his guards to drain the vampire's boyfriend. It was a pity that the vampire on trial, Lydia, did not intend to turn him and instead wanted him to remain human.

When he looked at her quizzically, she only mentioned the necessity of keeping their world safe and as such, she cannot really find fault in that. He'd actually expected her to offer to change the man's memory, but Hermione shrugged and said that she did not want to interfere in their rulings. She also figured that if she often used magic without setting up the shields she's been working on, people would track her magical signature easier and she is not willing to risk it. She still has many enemies out there and some well-meaning friends whom she did not want to associate with at this point.

One of the reluctance his instinct had in marrying his wife had been that she is not what he is accustomed to. Women in his day and even the one he married had been subservient and would not be a threat to his authority. But Hermione's brilliant mind, her independence and even her determination had Aro feeling things he had not felt in a long time, things he might not have felt even for Sulpicia. Perhaps it was because instead of having a mere political partnership or a marriage of convenience, theirs was also a partnership of two like-minded people. He may not have married her in all her innocence before the war but as the war hardened her and shaped her into a stronger person, she was tempered to his desires. He realized at that moment that not only had Hermione conquered the Death Eaters of the wizardry world but she also conquered his heart.

* * *

 **Greece, 1237 BC**

Aro was a blacksmith, the son of one with a Finnish slave brought into Greece. He was born in a simple life and married into one years later. He has a wife he loves and children he absolutely adores. He had a talent, he knows how people thinks and what they want out of him. Thus, he is able to provide what his clients need and more. His business is becoming more and more lucrative. He was about to close shop for the evening when a pale woman walked in asking if he can spare her sometime for her request.


	3. A Test of Love

A/N: Dark themes and a dark Hermione.

 **A Test of Love**

* * *

After Edward, Bella and Alice came to Volterra, and as a consideration to their earlier help to the werewolf army Fenrir made, Aro gave a more favorable choice to Edward and allowed him to transform Bella after her graduation. Hermione was irritated however, that she missed out on the Cullens as she needed non-human drinkers to experiment on so as they are the ones most in contact with humans. She wants to create a charm that would help vampires "eat" and taste human food before passing it on some hours later. It is masticated but undigested as she has not found a way around the vampire's digestive tract render useless by the Change.

It would however; help out the vampire pass better as "humans". She had already perfected permanent glamor charms on the necklaces of the Volturi guards and coven members but she has yet to find a way to make the glamor without the use of a physical anchor. Seeing that it is for the good of the vampires in the long run, Aro allowed his wife to go with Jane to watch over her. The Cullens, pleased at seeing Hermione once more, only made a condition that Jane would not hunt within Forks proper itself.

She settled in Forks, her cover story is that she is Esme's younger sister and that Jane is her step-daughter, her husband's daughter from his first marriage. She had been quite thrilled at this seeing as she never had a sibling in her life and Esme was happy at this as she would have someone to talk with because she is mostly alone for most of the day.

Hermione had not been only studying her charms, she had also been observing the dynamics of the Cullen family.

 _"_ _The weakness of Chelsea's power is in its ability to only alter superficial relationships. It cannot alter relationships based on love or familial ones. The Cullens, because of Carlisle, has a relationship akin to a familial one. Its center is Carlisle as their father and Esme as their mother. You may kill Esme, revert Carlisle's loyalty to you, but the familial affection of the Cullens would not be as easily altered. It would be good to "annex" them instead. Buy them out with the things they need and want so you won't fear them down the road." Hermione told Aro when she apparated back to Volterra for a visit._

 _Aro looked at her, intrigued by her proposal. "…And can you do it, cara?" He asked. Hermione smirked, that had she looked into the mirror, she would have remembered Lucius Malfoy if she'd seen it. But Aro was enchanted. "Of course, do not underestimate me, Aro." Hermione replied as she fixed her daughter's beddings around her. Aro smiled at this and kissed her, hoping to enjoy her affections later in their room._

* * *

Hermione had been the same girl who caused the snitch, Marietta Edgecombe to break out when she broke her oath, however she had gotten more savvy. As much as she personally likes the Cullens, she knew even though he had not stated it, that the rising power of the members of the Olympic coven scared Aro. He had felt less insecure after his marriage to Hermione because she made Volterra impenetrable with her wards and shields and continuously creates charms and wards that his guards can use during battle. Carlisle had always been a friend, and his help during their problems with Fenrir solidified this. But Aro wanted more assurance.

He doesn't want this particular coven to rise against him, as odd as Carlisle is to their world with his' coven's "diet", his restraint and kindness is legendary among their kind. Aro did not want to upset the apple cart. Thus, Hermione enticed the Cullens into signing a permanent treaty, which without the actual use of the word, annexed them, to the interests of the Volturi, rendering them incapable of acting against the interests of the said coven. She worded the contract without using the actual wording. The Cullens were not in any way gullible but like any other being on the planet, everyone has their price.

Carlisle, Jasper and Alice by providing the family with endless supply of blood replenishing potion, she brewed one and bottled it in an endless supplying vial she purchased from a wizardry shop in China. They would still need to drink blood but his adoptive children, especially Jasper who concerns the whole family, would be able to control their thirst for blood better. For Esme, her study in creating a charm that would enable them to "eat" and taste human food, making it easier for her family to blend in better with humans. This would satisfy her desire to cook for her family and for them to enjoy the meals she creates and help them go out and enjoy new things. Emmett and Rosalie had been tempted by the charm she's in the process of creating, which would enable them not only to have the glamor that mimics the appearance of humans but to age as humans do. This had Edward intrigued as well as it would allow him his dream to grow old with Bella.

So the Cullens signed, aware that they signed a magical contract, with Edward and Alice mollified by the idea that this contract would also ensure that Aro would not "poach" any of their members even though it meant that the Volturi can call upon them to assist them in their endeavors, provided it does not go against their values. Aro almost did his celebratory dance as he and his brothers also signed the treaty. Once more, the ancient vampire congratulated himself on marrying such a clever witch.

* * *

Jacob almost bumped into her, until she moved out of the way. "Hey!" The girl shouted. Jacob turned to apologize to her until she saw her eyes. '…such lovely brown eyes…' At that moment Jacob then stopped himself, horrified at the train of thought. He had been avoiding going out of Forks because he had not wanted to meet her. _Because at that moment, nothing held him down to earth but her, nothing mattered anymore, not even… Who was it again? The girl he didn't want to meet his imprint for? Yes, Bella, that's her. Why wouldn't he want to feel this?_

"May I help you?" The girl asked him. "Yea, sorry, I was just distracted." Jacob replied. The girl nodded and continued on with her shopping. Jacob subconsciously followed. The girl frowned upon sensing the one follow her. If she is not mistaken, this is one of the Quileute wolf shifters from this area. She did not like where this is going. The burn on her ring finger signified something, she did not flirt, their skin only slightly and accidentally touched, therefore; the burn would not warn her husband of her "infidelity". She set up the magical rings they exchanged as a secondary warning, to the primary fidelity vows they've shared. Just what is her ring warning her about? Then, she remembered. The Quileute wolves are known to "imprint" a process of mate selection, rendering them in a spell similar to the effects of Amortentia, only on a permanent basis. Hermione narrowed her eyes at this, hoping she is wrong. She is not.

"I'm Jacob Black. Sorry for earlier. I could have hit you and I..." Hermione glared at him. "Mr. Black." "Just call me, Jacob." Jacob replied while grinning. "I don't mind. I wasn't hit. But me be frank with you, Mr. Black, I am in a hurry and I would rather go about my shopping undisturbed." Hermione replied. "Well, I could help you out." Jacob insisted. "I'm sure you can. But you see; I am trying to finish my errands quickly so I can go home to my husband and child who are waiting for me back home." Hermione added curtly, leaving a sad Jacob behind her.

Hermione had informed her husband of this development that weekend. Aro did not say a word. She looked down at this, feeling sadness that despite what they've shared he's still the same ambitious power hungry vampire; she knows he's intrigued with the idea of "guard dogs" and had been looking for a way to tame them. She knows he would not allow such a thing to pass. Then he grabbed her arm, almost hurting her, he was still being careful, mindful of his strength but he did hurt her a bit as he slammed her on the wall of their room, kissing her with more intensity than he ever had.

It was a few moments before they composed themselves and Aro looked at her intensely. "It will be over my burnt ashes that anyone would be able to touch you! You are mine and only mine! I do not share. Not even for the "opportunity" of having guard dogs." Aro said forcefully as their lips finally separated. He licked at the blood drawn over her lips, which broke at the force their kiss. It healed instantly, the power of the philosopher stone at work. However, the tantalizing scent and taste made him desire her and she knew right then and there that there would be no sleep for her tonight.

For Aro, however, choosing not to whore his wife to earn pieces for his collection, spoke volumes of his love for her. Had it been Sulpicia who gained the attention of this "dog", he would not have hesitated to have his former wife give the shifter scraps of her attention. But seeing that this was his Hermione, he'd be damned if she'd even go near the creature. If only he could lock Hermione away. He knew it is an impossible wish. He realized that the burning feeling in his chest is jealousy and upon the reciprocation of his attention to his wife, he realized that what he felt was passionate love. He relished in the feeling and did his best to express his feelings to his wife as he made love with her for the rest of the night.

* * *

It would be another month before Jacob would see her again, this time with Seth Clearwater who had imprinted on a very reluctant Jane. Accompanying them are Aro and some select guards in the borderline of their treaty. While Aro did not force or coerce Jane to "mate" with this shifter, he implied that he'd be happy if she gave the dog hope, to benefit the Volturi with "guard dogs" in the long run. If she's not pleased with him, she can toss him away as long as they finish bartering for the services of his brethren. Aro had not asked the Cullens to come, given that they have a treaty that does not allow them on these lands. However, his real reason for not wanting them to go, would be his use of Chelsea's abilities if the wolves would not agree with their plan. They have an offer to make as Aro refused to have his "daughter" associate with a "disadvantaged lad". Or so, that had been his excuse for making this treaty. He looked at his wife who stepped forward.

Hermione drew the contract, this time warning them that to break this treaty would have severe consequences for the person who broke it. Aro looked at Jacob pointedly when this was mentioned. It stated that the Volturi, will help out the Quileute tribe, specifically those who have transformed in terms of education, finances, insurance and healthcare, extending to their dependents provided that they do a five year rotating duty in Volterra and another five in Forks. They would be fully compensated in terms of salary and other bonuses, like in a regular job. Chief Black was aghast by the offer and the Council offended by the idea. But Hermione stepped forward and showed them an old scroll from the Black Residence Library from England. It spoke of a blood curse; of a father who loathed his illegitimate son with a native woman, Kaheleha who loved a cold one and cursed him and his descendants to abhor the vampires by integrating the blood of a werewolf he killed and bound it to his son's blood. Then, he killed himself to strengthen the curse.

"I know you won't believe me. But back home in England, we have records stating this. Inter-generational blood curses are hard to break but as a competent witch, I can help alleviate the uncontrollable surge of hormones associated with the change. Your tribe should have long ago been assimilated with the wizardry realm and its secrets. But the American Wizardry Government refused to allow citizens who did not have enough magic to qualify. While we are not the wizardry government, my husband can provide arrangements that will be beneficial to your people. We can also ensure proper training for the younger one who lost control of themselves when they first phased." Hermione volunteered.

Speaking, not from common sense but from his imprinting bonds, as Aro knew very well, Jacob told Sam through their connection that perhaps they could try it out. "That's not rational, Jacob. Just because she's your imprintee doesn't mean we have to do this. If it means so much to you and Seth, both of you can go." Samuel Uley shouted. This had the Council members shouting. "Samuel Uley, your mate is pregnant. Surely, you want the best for your child?" Aro asked. At this Sam and turned to him hatefully but instead of reacting Aro nodded at Chelsea who used her power on Sam. "Yes, perhaps you're right. It's probably time for us to move forward from the past." Sam uncharacteristically said, this change went unquestioned as his brethren were also affected by Chelsea's abilities, given the structure of their mind connection. Hermione nodded and the Council Members were also given a blast by Chelsea before they all signed the treaty.

* * *

Carlisle had been the only one who really had an inkling of how Aro went about "taming" the dogs as his adoptive children called the Quileute tribe but in the end, perhaps Aro was right in "taming" the said wolf shifters. After all, it had been Jacob who broke the treaty on the secrecy of vampires. They could do a lot of damage, with their "good intentions", if left unchecked.

The treaty he made with the Quileute tribe had been written down when their tribe was so small. There were times, especially with Bella's arrival, that he feared how the Quileute would react. He didn't even know how they would avert this, if the wolf shifters chose to take actions against them as Alice's visions cannot see anything involving them. Their original treaty had effectively been canceled, the Cullens as well as any other vampire can come and go everywhere in Forks now, however, as in Volterra, hunting in Forks is prohibited.

Edward, due to not being able to read the minds of the Volturi who were protected by Hermione's wards, came to the conclusion that the Quileute sold out to the idea of financing. Jane was in a sour mood and at her master's orders, tolerated Seth as he set about trying to entertain her. She was starting to warm up to the idea of having such a patient, loving slave. He does have his good points and if Jane must be honest, the boy can be quite cute. Besides if he annoys her too much, she'll bite him and put him out of his misery.

* * *

When Victoria came with her newborn army to kill Bella as recompense for the loss of her mate, the Cullens, the Quileute wolves and select guards of the Volturi decimated her army. Afterwards, Hermione asked Aro for young Bree Tanner's life as a gift to the Cullens for the hospitality they gave her and he agreed, provided that Carlisle is responsible for her henceforth and that she be administered blood replenishing potions regularly. Carlisle had been pleased that the Volturi spared Bree's life and promised that the newborn will be taught the ways of the vampires and would not reveal the secrets of the supernatural world.

A month after the skirmish, Hermione would present the Cullens the fruits of her labor. Talismans with permanent charms to enable them to eat human food in order to blend in, anchored with it is a glamor that would show them in their human forms and age accordingly. It included changing their scent, making werewolves and other sharp smelling creatures unable to discern that they are vampires. She was still working She even set aside a separate one for Belle when she gets turned. The Cullens invited the entire town to a party where Hermione casted a memory charm that made the entire town forget about the Cullen's strange behaviors, like their absences during sunny days, their paleness or their eyes. She also hunted down those individuals who did not attend and casted the same charm on them.

Even though, the Cullens would have some misgivings about the situation they landed themselves in, Carlisle for the most part is relieved that the Volturi would not pose a danger to his family and had even helped them blend in with humans better. This would save them the bother of having to pack up soon, instead be allowed to grow old with these humans for a while. Meanwhile, Hermione promised to visit her sister every chance she gets. Esme had been very happy at this as she gets lonely at times when the children are away at school. She knows that now that they will get "older" that they will soon be away at times and lead their own lives. She is excited for them, but having a sister to share your children's milestones and to talk about life would be a real help.

Meanwhile, Seth and Jacob volunteered to be among the first set of guards sent to Volterra. Although, Aro politely declined Jacob's service seeing that he is an Alpha among his people and would be needed to rein in the younger ones. In reality, he cannot stomach the way, Jacob looks longingly at his wife and took care not to even talk about his knowledge of Jacob's imprinting on his wife. Chelsea, frequently accompanied by Afton would of course visit the Reservation every now and then to reinforce the bonds she cast. The frequency of the vampires' visits and the proximity made certain that every once in a while, a teenager would phase. The members of the tribe did not protest this as this ensured their village would continue its arrangement with the Volturi. Rotation of the Quileute guards and Chelsea's travel became easy when Hermione established a portal between the Volterra and the Reservation. Jacob only consoled himself with an occasional glimpse of Hermione when she would bring her daughter over to the Cullens for a visit, via the use of the portal she created.

The Reservation slowly started to grow, even if as always their population remained small, investments have been made by the Volturi for their people, communal infrastructures had been improved, local schools gained more equipment, they have a new football field and there had been a talk of establishing a local college near the boundary of their land, which by accepting outsiders would augment their village's income. Families had also gained from these improvements as the income the boys took home allowed for improvements on their homes and lifestyles. Aro had been quite happy that it did not take as much expense as he had expected when he had a Volturi accountant look over the finances this "agreement" cost them. The benefits far out-weigh the cost and according to Hermione and Carlisle, they've helped out a tribe along the way.

Even with vampires, Aro still see a show of power as a way of maintaining dominance over the rest of his people and procuring these "guard dogs" is an excellent show of it. All he could think about is how terrified would other covens be of their wolf guards who stood bigger than a full grown Clydesdale? Caius had been terrified at the prospect of having wolf shifters in Volterra but could do little but agree given Chelsea's influence, besides, as Hermione assured him, her wards at Volterra would ensure that nobody within the city could think about harming those from the Volturi without severe consequences.


	4. Catharsis

A/N: I've decided to finish this series as I am starting to work on another project.

* * *

 **Revenge**

NCIS Interrogation Room, Washington DC 2010

Hermione sat in the interrogation room, not saying a word even though Jethro Gibbs tried to grill her. He showed her pictures of a dismembered man, the man whose head Hermione just cut off. Gibbs left in anger at the girl's stoicism and lack of reaction. A frantic Ducky Mallard stormed in. "I already contacted the American liaison for your government. I'm sorry that you had to be subjected to this." He told the girl apologetically. He then rushed to usher her into the morgue, locked up all the doors and switched off all the cameras and the fire sprinkler. He had not even allowed Jimmy Palmer in.

"They told me they'd be here soon. They will also take care to clean the security videos here and in the crime site. I took the liberty of getting your sword from the laboratory." Ducky said as he took some kerosene and lit up the cadaver on his examination table. "We've been hunting Fenrir Greyback for over a decade. We were able to close in on him years back but he escaped." Hermione said as she took her sword gratefully.

"I used to play with my cousins from England. Mother was a squib from an old wizarding family. We kept in touch long after we've grown up, unlike in most wizarding family where they hid their unwanted squib relatives." He explained. Hermione stopped at this. "One of my nieces through my cousin, was a young vibrant girl named Lavander Brown." Hermione placed a hand on his arm. "I knew her. I was there when… I shared a dormitory with her for six years." Hermione added.

Ducky nodded. "Yes, I know. I've seen your statue near the memorial. My cousin said you sold your soul to the devil himself to take revenge on Greyback." Ducky answered. "Close enough…" Hermione replied as members of the Auror team and some Obliviators apparated inside the morgue. Ducky smiled at her, tears falling unbidden from his eyes. "Thank you for giving Lavender and all others like her, justice. Your success in your endeavors had always been in my family's prayers." He said shaking her hands before he hugged her. Hermione nodded, overwhelmed by emotion. The Aurors told her to go stating that they will take care of things for her.

* * *

 **Reminders**

Volterra, Italy 2021

Aro never forgot Didyme's face. He really did love his sister but he cannot allow her to destroy what they fought for centuries to build. Aurelia is said to resemble her father more than she resembled her mother. Aro and Didyme, despite having different mothers, have very similar faces. Therefore, Aurelia is a living reminder of how his sister looked like, a catharsis of sorts for him. She was very devoted to her father, unlike Didyme who partly resented her brother for her transformation and partly resented him for his cold calculated rule. Her mother schooled her in the importance of keeping order in could be a chaotic vampire world.

The comparison doesn't end with just their looks. It didn't help that Aurelia's ability is to transmit emotions and feelings, not only on individuals but on groups as well, seems like a magnified version of Didyme's ability to make people happy. His eldest child can make people feel emotions, akin to human ones that many vampires lose in the passing years of immortality; happiness, fear, devotion, sadness, pain (although perhaps due to her inexperience in this feeling, she cannot project pain as well as Jane can) and even semblances of love. Aro had been so proud when she first manifested her powers. She had taken her place amongst the guards during the judgment the Volturi laid, placing literal fear into those being questioned, guarded by the almost displaced Renata and protected by a strangely oft present Marcus.

Hermione told him off when he started feeling nervous whenever Marcus would follow Aurelia around like a love sick puppy, going to judgments where his presence as one of the leaders of the Volturi is not even required. "You're imagining things, Aro." She brushed him off. It has of course, gotten worse now that Aurelia is back from Hogwarts. How can he tell his wife that his sister, the one he had killed has come back in the form of his beloved sister and that of course, Marcus would be drawn to her? Of course, he can't kill Marcus, but how will he tell his daughter that she should avoid the man she grew up to think to be her own uncle without sounding paranoid? Besides, as Hermione pointed out, Marcus had not done anything inappropriate.

* * *

 **Changes**

Forks, Washington, 2006

Jacob had been present at Bella's and Edward's wedding, with the groom sympathetically rubbing his arm and comforting him. Strangely, Jacob let him. He needs it today. His father had also been quite sympathetic. After finding out about Jacob's imprinting, Edward tried to be the younger man's friend in his pity over the latter's situation and the wolf shifter grudgingly accepted, seeing that he found his situation quite impossible. He came with his father because he knew that Esme's "sister" would attend the wedding of her nephew and he'd not been disappointed. Unfortunately, her husband came along and he would smugly wrap his arm around his wife every chance he'd get. Edward told Jacob that Aro knew of his imprinting on his wife and took a sadistic pleasure at his despair. Thus, he tried not to show his sadness and contented himself by the fact that she'd still come over for years and he can get a glimpse of her every time. It didn't help that Hermione is pregnant again and once more, Aro took delight in hearing his unborn child's thoughts and his hand is often found on his wife's pregnant belly.

Because Hermione, her husband Aro and their "children" Aurelia, Jane and Alec had been present for the wedding, she had been able to warn a horrified Edward that a vampire can father a child with a human but the likelihood of a non-magical woman surviving the pregnancy is very little. Because of this, Edward changed his mind about making love to Bella with her as a human and without telling her his reasons, changed her into a vampire during their honeymoon. Despite her legendary newborn control, she almost tore him limb to limb when she found out his reasons but was mollified when he told her that he did it to ensure she'd stay with him forever.

Esme, in her boredom with staying at home while her children went to university, had decided to work as a nurse in the hospital where Carlisle works at. Her control is now better because of her regular intake of blood replenishing potions and because of her "ability" to eat, she'd taken to having lunches with other wives and mothers amongst the other nurses and started having friends, inviting them over to her beautifully designed home. She enjoys appreciation for her interior designs and her cooking. She is still sad over her inability to have biological children of her own, but like Rosalie, those little changes Hermione made in their lives gives them something to look forward to. She and Hermione would often visit each other, with Esme promising to spoil her little niece once she came out.

* * *

 **Sisters**

Volterra, Italy 2021

 _"_ _Dear Diary, Marcus is so handsome. If only he's nearer my age instead of father's…"_ Read the most beautiful young girl you've ever seen. Her sister move faster than human eyes could keep up with and tried to wrench it out of her little sister's hands. "Give that to me you little twerp!" Aurelia cried out, literally almost taking her little sister's head off. She might be 23 years old but being a vampire hybrid, she only has the body of a teenager. It was a good thing that her mother is a witch because it made her aging stable and allowed her to attend school. The two were wrestling for the diary, using their unnatural skills so as not to destroy the said diary when a figure who, with his several millennia of experience, exceeds their speed walked over and grabbed the said diary and scowled at the two. Said figure was still scowling at them when they got up and fixed themselves. "I apologize for our unruliness father." Aurelia apologized. "No, it was my fault, father. I should not have rifled through my sister's things," said the younger girl.

Aro patted the two girls on their shoulders but did not say a word about their actions. He gave the diary back to his older daughter. "This is not a behavior one expects of sisters. What do we say to Aurelia, Alessandra?" Aro asked kindly. " _Mi dispiace_ (I'm sorry), Aurelia." Alessandra told her older sister. " _Ti perdono_ (I forgive you), Alessandra." Aurelia replied and the two sisters hugged. Aro handed the diary to his older daughter. The girls then left, perhaps to continue on with their squabble in private, their father stood still in the hall where he found them, still as a statue. "Marcus is so handsome? Will we have another wedding here in Volterra soon, brother?" Caius teased. Aro glared at him but did not say a word and continued on his duties as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile, the girl they were talking about blushed as the object of her affection passed by and gave her one of his rare sincere smiles. Alessandra looked at his sister mischievously but did not say a word.

* * *

 **Acceptance**

Paris, France 1999

They brought their one year old along for this trip. A _honeymoon_ as Aro called it. Most husbands would not enjoy bringing their child along for a "romantic trip" but Aro is not most husband. After more or less 3000 years of being a vampire, he had fathered a biological child, and this marvel is not something that he could easily set aside. Of course, he also brought a select few of his guards, but their duty consists mostly of looking after Aurelia following them around while the married couple gallivants around. While the glamor Hermione had created for Aro and the rest of the Volturi only works for only 12 hours, this had been enough to allow him and the guards to walk around unnoticed, except for their unnatural good looks and grace.

It had been a habit of Aro to feign sleep on most nights (provided he is not needed elsewhere), an unsaid favor he gives his wife, to give her a semblance of normalcy in her otherwise abnormal existence. Hermione had been asleep for a while, but awoke to check on her child as she usually does. Aro is still feigning sleep, she laid down beside him and faced him, watching his well sculpted face. Upon feeling her eyes on him, Aro awoke. "Is something wrong _mia cara_?" Aro asked concerned at his wife's uncharacteristic behavior, he sat up on their bed and assisted his wife to do so as well, turning on the bedside lamp so she could see him better. Hermione did not say a word for a while and Aro patiently waited for her answer. "I think I'm attracted to you, more than the initial attraction humans naturally have for vampires. Not only because of your looks, either, which was my initial attraction to you. I am attracted to your mind, even your scheming and calculating ways. I think I'm getting used to the idea of being married to you." Hermione said quietly. Aro smiled at this and cupped his wife's face with his hands to give her a searing kiss. "I've been attracted your mind since the start, _cara mia_." Aro whispered, drawing her into his arms.

* * *

 **Peculiarities**

Volterra, Italy, 2000

Aro looked at his young wife, engrossed in her study of the difference in the blood chemistry of Carlisle Cullen, a vampire who only consumed animal blood and a vampire near his age who'd only ever consumed human blood. She was busily taking notes in her notepad, practically ignoring him after greeting him for a while when he first walked in. Hermione had always been absorbed in her work, so much so that a pen was caught in her uncombed tangled hair and she did not even notice it as she went about her work. Aro, smiled indulgently, got it out and set about brushing her hair. She only said an acknowledging "hmmm" when he asked to do it.

He reflected on how proud he is of her, his hard working wife. She has plenty of ideas and is definitely not afraid of failures in her numerous experiments to achieve her goals. As much as he believes it to be unproductive, he cannot help but compare Hermione to Sulpicia.

His previous wife, despite her drugged state and imprisonment, knew where she stands and therefore, he knew where to stand with her. She knows her role as his wife. She dresses up well, speaks politely and when he is present accommodates to his needs and takes care of him. Hermione is the opposite. She notices him when she gets around to it, started taking care of him as an extension of the care she gives her kid and despite often being apathetic, she is quite emotional. She gets easily riled up, small comments like being called "Elizabeth Bathory" (a non-vampire but known for murdering several people for her "experiments" to maintain her beauty) makes her bawl like a child (Dmitri had been on his knees in front of Aro's throne for months for making Hermione cry), gets angry at child abuse (she once threatened to slap a mother back for slapping her child in the streets of Volterra) but shrugs off things that he'd expected to upset her (rumors of her selling her soul to the devil is starting to circulate in the wizardry world, it only made her work faster on the glamor that would help her "age" with her friends so that they would not notice her agelessness and she can still spend time with them until their old age).

Aro once asked her why she had not been upset about the rumors but she gave him a sheepish smile and said, "I can't very well get angry at something true, right?" Hermione shrugged. "So, am I the devil, then, _cara_?" Aro teased back. Hermione smiled. "Well, you're certainly no saint, Aro. That's Marcus' role." She replied cheekily.

Back to the present, Aro continues to puzzle over his wife as he sets about untangling her hair. She looks so elegant in one instance, when she needs to be, and so bedraggled in the next. She is never impertinent, as many of her generation are, but she is not, as she calls it, a "doormat". She would only follow his advice (not his order), when she's deemed it prudent and wise. She doesn't like him parading her around like a prized horse or trophy nor does she stop him when he boasts about her. She respects his decisions and rulings; she doesn't interfere but gives him an advice or two when he asks for it. She doesn't like expensive jewelries and clothes, thus, he's learned to have clothes placed in her wardrobe without presenting it to her as a present as it goes through her scrutiny. While she would object over the price of the clothes he buys her, he'd yet to hear her complain about the price of any book he's ever given her. He chuckled to himself as he watches his peculiar wife with an amazement and wonder he has not felt for a long while.

* * *

 **Weekend at the Weasley's**

2006

Nobody bothered to ask the name of the vampire kings who've helped the Wizardry World in its darkest hour and nobody even bothered to notice him and his brethren, given the unconscious arrogance of the wizards and witches of Britain. He thinks this is not just arrogance, but arrogance accompanied by ignorance, which for him is equally dangerous to have. This and the fact that Hermione had already created the rune craft charm needed to enable a vampire to "eat" human food, had finally enabled Aurelia Romano's mysterious father to join the Weasley's for their occasional weekend lunches. Hermione often gave excuses as to why her "Muggle" husband had been unable to come along but this time decided that this lunch could be one of her experiments.

None of them, of course, knew of Aro's abilities. In fact, none in the wizardry world of late, remembers what his touch can do. Upon shaking the hands of those present and patting a child or two, gave him an insight and a complete picture of who these people are.

Arthur Weasley on the first chance he got, of course, bothered him with questions about muggle technology. He talked endlessly and thought endlessly about muggle contraptions. The man is as simple as he looks in needs and goals, not entirely stupid but he's not the brightest bulb. He is genuinely happy about his family and he misses his sons, Fred and Ron, who both died during the war and he is genuinely obsessed with everything "muggle". It is a good thing that Aro kept up with human technology, otherwise, his cover would be blown.

Molly Weasley is happy enough on the surface, but she gets sad whenever she looks at Hermione and Aurelia, as she imagines Aurelia could have been her son, Ron's daughter had he survived the war. She feels that Aro is too old for dear Hermione but did not voice it out. She is only content to see Hermione happy with her family. She is also very welcoming of Aro's "children" from his former marriage (Hermione already told them he's a widower) and is happy that they are very nice to Hermione and Aurelia. She also finds Aro very handsome.

Ginevra, or Ginny Potter nee Weasley, feels the same way as her mother but has apprehensions about Hermione being alone when she's older given that the lifespan of muggles are less than wizards.

The rest of the Weasleys were also welcoming but Harry, while he does not voice it out, wonders why Aro scares him but has like any other human in existence, ignored and brushed off his so-called irrational fear when it fact it had only been a human instinct to stay away from a predator.

* * *

 **Anger**

Hermione and Aro are two rational beings, since their marriage had at first been one of convenience and their personalities so complementing, that they almost never get into arguments and never fought. Until now…

"She is only a child, Hermione! How dare you go along with this insanity?! She is our oldest daughter! Our little girl! He is old enough to be her ancestor several times over. I can't believe she'd even want to marry him!" Aro shouted. Hermione glared at him. "Pretty hypocritical of you to say that, Aro, seeing your age gap with me is almost much the same, in fact, I was barely a child when you married me." She taunted. Aro took a long deep breath, unneeded by a vampire who doesn't need to breath but necessary to calm himself down and to stop himself from throttling his wife.

"She is already 27, Aro and is definitely of marrying age. Almost a good 10 years older than I when I married you." Hermione replied. "She never told me that they were courting. She used to tell me everything. She had no secrets from me. She even told me she had a crush on that Lupin boy. But when it came to him?" He grumbled. "She knows you will react this way." Hermione answered. "We were so close, Hermione. Long before she was even born, I'd been the first she talk to." Aro mourned. "You are not losing her. Think of it as gaining a son instead." Hermione replied. "He's a few years older than even I, _cara_." Aro replied drily.

"Well then, think of it as cementing your relationship with him as your brother." Hermione replied victoriously. A dark look Hermione couldn't discern fell on Aro's face, but he immediately kept quiet and he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder before he left their rooms. He needs to think about this in private. How could his wife understand how he feels, when he couldn't even tell her what he is guilty of? How could his wife understand that not only is his daughter a look-alike of the sister he had killed but now, she's even marrying his sister's widower?

* * *

 **Homage**

Volterra, Italy 2007

The news of the Cullens benefitting from the gifts of the witch consort of one of the three kings of the Volturi spread like wildfire for the rest of the vampire world. Given the amount of wild rumors and suppositions (Aro's consort created an antidote to vampirism), the Volturi decided to circulate partial information on Hermione's study's progress.

The glamor she created to disguise the appearance of the vampire is mostly undetected by wizards, except for the highest caliber and she's still working to improve on that, is already a second batch of creation. She invented an earlier prototype but discarded it, given that it needed to be fixed every few hours. However, it is still in the works as the spell work needs to be renewed every five years. It does not cover up the vampire's enthralling looks as it only hide the paper white paleness of their skin, the diamond like veneer that sparkles in the sunlight and the unnatural color of their eyes. It also simulates blushing, tanning and even aging if the wearer so wishes it to have this option.

The charm work she created, which can use the same anchor as the glamor she made, enabled vampires to partake human food (but of course it is only masticated and not digested), as the vampires can now smell and taste these as humans normally would. Except of course, they would still need to take blood for their nourishment but the thirst is easier controlled now. The blood replenishing potion she created would help the vampires, even the human blood drinking ones it seem, control their natural urges around humans. After she perfects her glamor, her future plans involve creation of potions aimed at newborn vampires.

When she finished giving the Cullens their charmed accessories in forms of rings, necklaces and other jewels; vampires went to Volterra in droves to ask if they can buy the same "gifts". But Aro, in all the "goodness" of his heart and his brothers did not ask for fees, not now or for the future times when the charm work had to be re-done. He asked for something simpler. An assurance of loyalty in form of a magical contract, that they would not use these "gifts" to rise up to the Volturi and that they pay homage to the Volturi as the reigning vampire government (Aro had been so happy to finally use this term). Many are reluctant as this is a steep price, but it is a way to survive in a fast changing world, in the end and to follow the highly respected Olympic Coven, most of those present and those who have yet to come, paid homage to the vampire kings of Volterra.


End file.
